The Dark Wolf
by animuwolfpack
Summary: Akuma Hunter, a second year student at Kuoh Academy, and a very polite and humble guy. But you don't wanna anger this man, or you may awaken his inner Demon. One fateful day, he is killed, but what will happen then? Will our hero be gone forever, or maybe a certain Devil will come into the play. Read along with our hero as he fights strong opponents and learns of having family.
1. Kuoh Academy's Dark Wolf

**Kuoh Academy's Dark Wolf**

 **Hi there people of Fanfictions! I've had my fair share of story writing in the past, so I'm hoping this one will do well! I would like to thank Kai x Kuroka for allowing me to use one of his OC's, Yuki Akoyami, in this story, shoutout to you friend!**

 **My OC, Akuma, secret actual name, Hunter, will be the main lover of Yuki. Not sure if I should do a harem thing, since this will be Highschool Dxd after all. So if you want, let me know if this should be a single pairing or a harem story.**

 **Also not sure if Issei should be here, so let me know with that as well!**

 **Now back to my OC, the secret actual name is something that will be revealed later on in the story. Here's a hint...his actual first name is based on a legendary creature~**

 **I suppose a small Bio should be added, so here it is!**

 **Name: Akuma Hunter**

 **Nicknames: The Dark Wolf, Dark Prince**

 **Race: Wolf Youkai/Other Supernaturarl race/Human Hybrid**

 **Appearance: Red, not crimson, hair, where most is tied behind his head, falling down his back, one going down his chest, and they end just above the middle area of his back, and usually a few strands going down his face, most of them covering his right eye. His left eye is a normal light blue eye, but his right eye is fully dark blue, no pupil, just a dark blue colored eye. The left eye has an extra look to it, where the black pupil is surrounded by multiple small circles. Even though he does wear the usual Kuoh Academy uniform, he usually wears a black hoodie over it, as well as bandages around both of his arms, the lower area of the hand(the part near the wrist) and up.**

 **Battle attire(Later on in story): His attire is usually his yellow bandages, with a black cloak, that ends just about where his knee's are, just below them. Under the front opened cloack, is a dark grey skin tight shirt, and dark grey pants, which are tucked into his black boots. The pants are held up by a black belt with a red buckle, and small red circles going across the belt. On both his left and right side of his pants, are red chains hanging from the belt loops.**

 **Personality: Akuma is usually calm and collected, unless you get on his nerves, then he may just snap at you or try his best to calmly ask you to stop. When it comes to fighting, Akuma can be a very competitive person, usually taking fights for himself, as well as being arrogant at most times. If he gets the advantage in a fight, his arrogant side comes out, which ends in his loss most of the time.**

 **Family: Unknown for now~**

 **Likes: Drawing, Eating, Nature, Animals, cute things, chocolate, ice cream, working out, sleeping, guitar, his friends, wolves.**

 **Dislikes: Perverts, fruits(even though he'll still eat them), Overconfident people, arrogant people, people who think they are better then others.**

 **And that's the basics. Another thing, if I were to have Akuma join a peerage, which one, Sona or Rias, or maybe even Serafall's, let me know with your reviews! By the way, if my explanation of his appearance and battle attire wasn't clear enough, you can head over to my Instagram to see the picture I drew of him! Instagram is animu_arts!**

 **I think that's enough, so let's get started with this first chapter of...The Dark Wolf!**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own Highschool dxd at all, only Akuma. All rights go to Ichiei Ishibumi!**

* * *

A boy, about the age of 17, layed in bed, his face peaceful as he was in a deep slumber, a small smile on his face, before his eye's opened. He looked around the plain white walled room, before he sighed and got out of bed. This boy is Akuma Hunter, a 17 year old, 2nd year student at Kuoh Academy.

He rubbed his still sleepy eye's, before stretching his arms, a loud popping sound booming through the room. He yawned, before getting dressed and doing his bathroom routine. He walked to his dining room, making a simple and easy breakfast. He sat alone at the table, as he thought to himself.

'I wonder...what will happen today? More fangirls? Hating perverts? Who know's, hehe.' He thought as he stood up, put the plate in the sink, before putting on his favorite black hoodie, which had a red wolf, only half of it's face shown, while the other side was fully black. He grabbed his school bag before walking out the door, locking the door behind him.

Once Akuma walked through the school, he waited for a second or two before...

[Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Aku-kun!]

Almost every girl screamed out as they stared at him with hearts in their eye's. He smiled and waved, but then his smile faded when he heard three certain boys.

"Oh man, look at those jugs!"

"I bet Murayama's are bigger!"

"No way! Katase's are definitely a bigger size!"

He turned to where the Kendo girls changing room was, to see the infamous perverted trio, staring through a hole in the wall of the changing room. He shook his head, as he walked over, and knocked on the door, waiting for a couple seconds, before the door opened, revealing Murayama, a girl with brown hair and matching eye's. Once she saw him, her eye's grew wide and she started to blush.

"A-Aku-kun, do you need something?" She asked with a small stutter.

"Oh nothing really Mura-chan, just wanted to let you know that those three are watching you again. See you in class." He stated, before waving and walking off. Murayama's eye's closed, as her hands clenched the door, before she slammed it...Only for the entire Kendo club to run out, all fully dressed and armed with weapons.

In the next 5 minutes, all you could hear behind the building were screams of pain. Akuma chuckled as he walked across the school grounds, and into the school building. He headed straight to class, and once there, took his seat, which was in the left corner, which meant he was right next to the door. Since he still had 10 minutes before class started, he decided to pull out his sketchpad and started to sketch anything that came to mind.

He then thought of his favorite animal, a wolf. So he decided to try drawing one. He started with the top of the head, mainly the ears, then worked his way down to the eyes, then snout, and finished the head. By the time he finished those parts, the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Alright class, open your books to page 217, start reading, and by the time lunch comes around, I want a full page report on the subject. You should get your info from pages 217 through 223. You may begin." The teacher stated, most groaning at the assignment, but Akuma just chuckled, pulling out a piece of paper, and opening his textbook to the required page, before he started to read and write his 1 page report.

When he read the title off the subject, it suprised him a bit.

'Shinto Gods? Interesting...' He thought as he leaned back, and started to read.

 _~~~TimeSkip ~ Lunch~~~_

Akuma was in his usual spot for lunch, under a pink leaved tree near the entrance of the school building. He had already gotten his lunch packed the night before, and he made sure to heat it up before he left for school. He was happily munching on his food, before he heard footsteps nearing him. He looked up to see Murayama and Katase standing there.

"Oh, hey girls, something you need?" He wondered after he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"We just wanted to thank you for letting us know about those three idiots peeping on us this morning." Murayama said with a warm smile, another from Katase as well.

"Well it wasn't a problem, in fact, I dislike perverts as much as you two, so of course I wasn't going to allow that to happen any longer than it already was." Akuma answered with a warm smile.

"Another thing." Katase started, making Akuma turn to her. "We were wondering if you wouldn't mind coming to the club after school?" She asked with hopeful eye's.

"I'm sorry, but I have plans after school." He said, making them frown. "But I'll be free Friday, so can I come then?" He asked, making their eye's light up once again.

"That's perfect! We'll see you later Aku-kun!" Murayama shouted as they ran off, Akuma slowly getting back to his lunch. But then he was interupted once again.

"You lucky bastard!" He looked up slowly, to see the perverted trio staring down at him with hated filled glares.

"What the hell do you three want?" He asked with a glare of his own.

"What we want, is to know how you got invited to the Kendo club while we aren't even allowed there!" Matsude shouted.

"Oh, well the answer to that is simple...I'm not a damn pervert like you three patethic idiots. Now get out of my sight. Now." The tone he had in his voice was enough to sent the first two shaking, but not the one with brown hair and matching eye's. "Did you not just hear me? Leave."

"No! Not until I beat you into a pulp. I heard that you were the one who told on us! You asshole!"

"And what of it?" Akuma questioned.

"Well because of you, we got caught and were beaten to a pulp!"

"And who's fault is that?"

"Yours-"

"Wrong, perv boy." Akuma set his food to the side, before standing up, standing about 2 inches above Issei. "It was YOUR" He poked Issei's shoulder. "Fault, because YOU" Again. "Wanted to watch girls change, even though YOU." Again. "Probably knew the consequences, so the only one to blame is YOURSELF." Once more, before the boy grew a tick mark on his forehead. He turned, as if he were about to walk off, but turned around quickly, going for a quick punch to Akuma's face.

Akuma saw this, and caught the fist, putting his foot behind Issei's leg, and pulling it back towards him, which caused the brown haired boy to fall over, hitting his head with a thud.

"Let this be a lesson to you..." He whispered in the boys ear. "...Don't start fights you can't win. Now leave...Issei Hyoudou." He whispered in a deadly and cold tone of voice, making the boy get up and run off.

Akuma sighed as he rubbed his forehead, before he caught sight of something, that definitely got his attention. He looked near the school gates, to see a young woman. Pink hair, tied in a ponytail with 2 orange ribbons, bangs covering her forehead, and blue eye's. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls uniform as well.

'Woah...' He thought, before their eye's locked on each other. She stared at him for a second, before sending him a small smile, and then walking off with a group of girls. 'Who was that?...'

 _~~~TimeSkip ~ AfterSchool~~~_

Akuma was walking across the bridge over the road, heading home as the orange sky washed over the town. He had his bag slung over his shoulder, and his hoodie back on. But then he stopped when he heard a feminine voice.

"U-Umm, you wouldn't happen to be Akuma Hunter would you?" He turned slowly to see a girl with black hair and purple eye's. Her attire consisted of a school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"Yes, I would, is there something I can help you with?" He asked.

"W-Well, my name is Yuuma Amano...a-and I see you walk past here alot, and I think you're really cool, s-so, I was wondering if...if" She closed her eye's, before her eye's opened with new found determination. "If you would like to be my boyfriend!" She exclaimed.

Akuma was genuilly shocked. Yes, at school, he had fangirls, but none of them would ask him out.

"Well, I mean...look, I barely know you, so I'm not sure about dating...BUT, maybe we could go on a date Sunday, and if things go well, then maybe we could start dating then." He suggested, Yuuma smiling slightly.

"That sounds perfect! I'll see you Sunday Akuma-kun!" she shouted, before running off.

'Hehe...what have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

 **And that was chapter 1 of The Dark Wolf! I hope you enjoyed it! Yeah, I decided to have Yuuma(Raynare) go with Akuma, instead of Issei, so I may have either Mittelt or Kalawarner go for Issei, most likely Mittelt. Honestly, Raynare and Kalawarner are my favorite out of the three fallen angel ladies.**

 **Once again, leave a review to let me know, should this story be of Harems, or single pairings for Akuma, and which peerage should he join? Rias? Sona? Or Serafall?**

 **That's all for now!**

 **wolfpack out!~**


	2. Akuma's first date!

**Akuma's first date!**

 **Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of The Dark Wolf! And man, I wasn't expecting that many reviews, followers, and favorites on just the first chapter! Glad you all enjoyed it! Now from what I saw, most of you, except for 2 people, wanted Akuma to join Serafall's peerage, and no one wanted him to join Rias' peerage. So it is decided that he will join Serafall's peerage as...well, the piece will have to wait for now. I already know which piece he'll be, so just wait until it's shown in the story.**

 **You guys also said to give Akuma a small harem, so I'll work something out, so he can have an average sized harem.**

 **I'm hoping to write often for this story as well, just to give you all a heads up, but I don't feel confident in making idea's and such. So if anyone wants to do so, PM me anytime.**

 **Alright, enough of that, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer! I do not own Highschool dxd at all, only Akuma. All rights go to Ichiei Ishibumi!**

* * *

Akuma was currently tossing shirt after shirt, pants after pants, out of his closet as he was trying to find the perfecr outfit. Today was Sunday, the day of the date between him and Yuuma. Of course, he wasn't fully sure about Yuuma, especially since he barely knew her, but overall, it was a date, so he had to make it his best. But there was still one problem...

This was his first date! He didn't know what he was gonna do, all he could was make up a simple list of places to go throughout the entire day. After another 30 minutes, he found the perfect outfit, possibly his best. The attire was a white shirt with a wolf's eye, the color blue, on the back. The shirt was under his unzipped dark blue jacket. His pants were white as well, held up by a black belt, with a single chain hanging from a front and back belt loop. The shoes were black converse with a white lining at the bottom.

He looked over himself in the mirror, patting his own shoulders, before picking up his chain necklace, placing it around his neck, as it fell against his chest. It was a simple silver chain, with a black skull attached to it.

Akuma looked down at his watch, seeing he had 30 minutes before it was time. Seeing the walk there was pretty long, he grabbed his keys and walked out the door, locking it behind himself.

 _~~~TimeSkip ~ Shopping District~~~_

Akuma was currently awaiting Yuuma, and he was a bit angered. Why? Because Yuuma was 10 minutes late. He sighed, as he turned, ready to walk back home and chill.

"Akuma-kun!" He stopped in his tracks when he heard a female voice behind him, one he recognized. He turned slowly, as his mouth went wide in shock.

There stood Yuuma, wearing a black blouse, which was under a dark purple buttoned up shirt. She was also wearing a black skirt, with matching stockings, and black shoes.

"I'm so sorry for making you wait Akuma-kun, I had a little trouble finding the right outfit." Yuuma said as she stopped next to him. She expected a response, but didn't get one. So she looked up to see Akuma's mouth still open wide, a red brush against his cheeks. "Umm, Akuma-kun." She snapped her fingers in front of him, making his blink a few times.

"A-Ah, sorry, it's just...you look really beautiful Yuuma." He stated, making the black haired girl blush.

"O-Oh, th-thank you, Akuma-kun." She stuttered out. Akuma scratched the back of his head, as he slowly gripped her hand in his own.

"Ready?" He asked. Yuuma stared at their connected hands for a second, before looking up at him with a smile.

"Of course, Akuma-kun!"

The two walked into the shipping district. Yuuma's eye's instantly on a clothing store. Akuma felt her tug his hand, making him look at her, and then the store. He chuckled a bit, before speaking.

"You wannna go check it out?" She just nodded before Akuma took her into the store. "Go ahead and pick out some outfits." Akuma said as Yuum and him untangled their hands.

"What're you gonna do?" She asked.

"I'll wait for you to find..I'd say 5 outfits, and then I'll judge them for you. Sound good?" Yuuma smiled and nodded as she walked off, Akuma sitting on a bench as he waited. After another 10 minutes, Yuuma came back with 5 different outifts. She chose one out of the five, setting the other four next to Akuma, who put his hand on them, just in case people tried to take them. She walked into the changing room that was in front of Akuma.

After another 5 or so minutes of waiting, Yuuma came out, and it took everything out of Akuma not to nosebleed. Standing there, was Yuuma in black lingerie. His face was completely red in all places, his face was so red, that it may explode at any second.

"W-Well.." Yuuma started, her face masked with a blush as well. "What do you think?" She asked. Akuma started to stutter, as he felt consciousness fading from him.

"...Hot..." He muttered, making Yuuma blush even more, but overall, she smiled.

"Glad to hear it Akuma-kun." She stated before she walked back behind the curtain.

 _~~~TimeSkip ~ 20 minutes later~~~_

Yuuma and Akuma had left the clothing store, Akuma paying for every outfit. Yuum was smiling, before she turned to him.

"So where to next, Akuma-kun?" Yuuma asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could go ice skating, if your fine with that of course." Akuma suggested.

"That sounds great, let's go!" Yuuma grabbed his arm, before running to the town's local ice skating rink.

The two entered the building, and both immediatley felt cold. Even with his jacket, Akuma felt pretty chilly, but it was enough to keep him slightly warm. He remembered Yuuma bought a jacket, so he pulled it out of one of the bags, before handing it to Yuuma.

"Thank's Akuma-kun."

"Of course, now let's go pay." Yuuma nodded as she put on the jacket quickly before they walked to the counter. "Could I get two pairs of roller skates please?" Akuma asked.

"Of course, that'll be 2240.50 yen sir." The employee said, as Akuma pulled out the needed money, before handing it to the man, who took the money and counted. He put it in the cash register, before going to the back and getting to pairs of roller skates. He put them on the counter, as Akuma handed one to Yuuma and took the other.

"Thank you very much."

"Of course, have a good time."

Akuma and Yuuma sat at a table, strapping the skates to their feet before standing up. Yuuma almost fell over, only for Akuma to catch her.

"You alright?" He asked, Yuuma looking up at him.

"Y-Yeah, thanks, Akuma-kun."

"No problem, now come on, let's go have some fun." Akuma led Yuuma to the ice rink, and stepping in, Yuuma following after him. She took her steps carefully, as Akuma held her hand. She nearly slipped, but was able to keep her balance. "Ready Yuuma?"

"Yeah, I think so." She replied, as Akuma didn't let go of her hand. He led her around as they skated around the edge's of the rink, as Akuma didn't want her to fall again. Yuuma had her other hand on the railing.

"Alright, I think you're ready to get away from the railings." Akuma stated, Yuuma looking up at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll still hold your hand the entire time." Akuma gave her a reassuring smile, which made her giggle, Akuma leading her away from the railing. He kept her hand in his own, gripping it tightly to make sure she wouldn't fall. But then, she lost her footing, and fell down, bringing Akuma down with her. Luckily, Akuma switched their positions, so she fell on him.

"Oooow...sorry Akuma-kun..." Yuuma muttered, her head layed on his chest.

"Don't worry about it. You're not hurt are you?" Akuma asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks to you Akuma-kun."

"Hehe, that's good."

 _~~~TimeSkip ~ Crepe store~~~_

Akuma and Yuuma were sitting at an outside table at the crepe store. Both were happily eating their crepe's, as it was around time for lunch.

"So, Yuuma, tell me about yourself." Akuma spoke up, setting down his crepe on a napkin.

"Oh, well I like Raven's, I really enjoy hanging out with my friends, and other than that, there isn't much more about me." Yuuma said, taking another bite of her crepe. "Well what about you Akuma-kun?"

"I usually enjoy drawing and sketching, I love chocolate, nature, and animals." Akuma stated.

"Those are some pretty intersting interests." Yuuma said, Akuma chuckling as they finished their crepe's.

 _~~~TimeSkip ~ After Lunch~~~_

"So where's are final stop Akuma-kun?" Yuuma asked.

"How does an aquirium sound?" Akuma wondered, Yuuma's eye's lighting up.

"Let's go!" She started to drag him to the town's aquirium.

They entered the aquirium, with Yuuma still dragging Akuma around. She finally stopped, as they started to walk instead of run. They walked through the tunnel, Yuuma's eye's wandering as she looked through the fish in the water around them. Akuma looked at Yuuma with a small smile, happy how things were turning out. He wasn't expecting the date to go this well, but overall, was happy Yuuma was enjoying herself.

 _~~~TimeSkip ~ Park~~~_

"Akuma-kun, I really enjoyed this date, thank you for today." Yuuma said with a smile, one Akuma returned.

"No problem, I enjoyed myself as well. But...Yuuma, could you turn around?" Akuma asked, making Yuuma tilt her head in confusion. Overall, she turned around, as Akuma reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. He opened it, before wrapping his arms around Yuuma, attaching the parts together.

Yuuma looked down at the necklace, as it was half moon and half sun.

"Akuma-kun...this is..." Yuuma started, as Akuma chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, your name does mean 'Setting sun' so I thought it'd be nice to get you something to end the date. I hope you do like it." Akuma said, before Yuuma wrapped her arms around Akuma. "U-Umm, Yuuma?"

"Thank you very much Akuma-kun..." She muttered, her head on his shoulder.

'I can't do it...' She thought, before she felt a prescence behind a tree.

"Akuma-kun, duck!" She shouted as she pulled Akuma to the floor, a blue spear flying past them. Akuma stared up with wide eye's. Yuuma stood back up, as her appearance changed. In the process of transforming, she grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

"Leave Dohnaseek." She said, her voice much more dark.

"Why should I? It seems you can't get the job done, so I thought I'd do it myself." A man said as he stepped out from behind the tree. He was a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

"Azazel doesn't want us to kill of Sacred gear user's, he want's to study the gears." She stated.

"U-Umm, Yuuma..."

"Akuma, please for now, stay quiet, this is business. And my name is Raynare, Yuuma was an alias." The now named Raynare said, Akuma listening and staying put on the ground. Raynare turned to Dohnaseek, a glare in her eye's. "I will not do your dirty work any longer. My work with you is over." She stated.

"Well that's too bad, Mittelt, get him." Dohnaseek said, which confused Raynare, until she turned to see a smaller girl holding Akuma by his hair. She was a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

"This is the boy you hung out with for the whole day? Geez, and I thought that Issei boy was boring, but this just takes the cake." Mittelt giggled out, before she plunged a light spear in the gut of Akuma, blood starting to pour from his mouth. Mittelt let him go, as he fell to the floor.

"Akuma!" Raynar shouted, ready to run to his side, only for Dohnaseek to grab her by the hair.

"Not so fast, you're coming back to base with us. It seems Kalawarner isn't the only one who needs to be punished."

"No! Let me go! I need to see him! Akuma-kun!" Raynare shouted his name, as Dohnaseek and Mittelt flew into the sky, Raynare in the males hand.

'I'm so sorry, Akuma-kun...please forgive me...'

The three vanished, as Akuma layed in his own blood, his consciousness fading him. But then, a pink magic circle appeared on the floor. Out of it appeared a female. Pink hair, tied into a ponytail with two orange ribbons. Light blue eye's. The kuoh Academy's female uniform.

"It seems I need to contact Serafall about this." The female stated. "You won't be dying today...not at all."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the date, and that ending! Mittelt, not only killed Akuma, but Issei. So yeah, I've decided that Yuki will also be in Serafall's peerage. What piece? You'll find out soon!**

 **So here are the harems, well, the starts of them!**

 **Akuma: Yuki and Serafall(Alpha's), Raynare, Kalawarner, Akeno, Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka**

 **Issei: Rias(Alpha), Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Xuelan, Isabela, Karlamine**

 **If you wish to make suggestions to who should be in which harem, then let me know with a review or PM, either works!**

 **That's all for now!**

 **wolfpack out!~**


End file.
